<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>天国扉未开 by Mount_75</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28668603">天国扉未开</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mount_75/pseuds/Mount_75'>Mount_75</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The White Wolf &amp; The Slayer [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doom (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Sentinels &amp; Guides, Bottom Doom Slayer, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, sentinel/sentinel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:56:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28668603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mount_75/pseuds/Mount_75</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>当周围人正尽可能地试图远离那个斗兽场来的,嗜血的,精神错乱的外域人时,一位名为Carnelian的年轻暗夜守卫却被他吸引而忍不住地靠近他.<br/>剩下懒得总结了&gt;&lt;<br/>English version coming in 100 years! (?)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Doom Slayer | Doomguy/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The White Wolf &amp; The Slayer [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>天国扉未开</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>OC是和奎共同创作的!<br/>标题借鉴了拖拖以前一篇阴阳师同人的标题!<br/>毫无创意的老套纯爱故事,双哨兵,未来会有R18.<br/>更新非常非常非常慢...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“打个比方,换做是你...”</p><p>“但是再怎么说,一个没有向导-什么也没有的哨兵,是不可能从神游中逆转的,何况我们巡逻队发现他的时候,他已经陷于狂化的末期了,一个暂时的回光返照说明不了什么——”</p><p>——你们怎么还在这里? 赶紧把训练用矛还回去,晚上的集会不能迟到,我可不会再替你们顶锅,走啊?</p><p>“Carnelian, 你看那人,”</p><p>被称作Carnelian的顺着他同伴手指的方向瞧过去,训练大厅的景况一览无余,仍戴着护甲的暗夜守卫们陆续消失在布满浮雕的拱门后面,不过还有几人正叠着双臂观看一场对练.而指给他看的便是那个戴着奇怪头盔的家伙. Carnelian将他在竞技场驻守时看到的死囚与俘虏同此人联系在一起,不禁皱起了脸,仿佛能闻到空气里的血腥,听见嘈杂欢呼的人群,而精神失常,眼神狂乱的哨兵龇着牙向他扑来.想必这个外域人是他们中最疯狂的一个,不仅打倒了其他所有人,竟让梅克女神派人医治他浑身的伤,而且到了最后,他还奇迹般地恢复了理智.</p><p>“去击退第一批恶魔的前辈们上周回来了,这家伙蒙女神光照,当上了编外兵,去的时候他还像狗一样戴着手铐脚镣,回来的时候已经被正式编入预备役,只需要通过考核就能正式加入暗夜守卫了! ”</p><p>“就是他? ”Carnelian正看到外域人被Roan大公用剑身击落到场外,毫不掩饰语气里的艳羡,“他明明也没多厉害嘛...”</p><p>“不是闹着玩的,而且我听说,是我王Novik亲自开会表决的结果,今年稀奇事真多.你看,他又站起来了——”</p><p>即使从刚才一直毫无停歇,外域人握着训练剑的手依然没有松开,而是又摆好迎击的架势,只是动作太野蛮,缺乏自然和力量的协调,他大概接受过一种粗劣的训练-“外域的”训练. Roan大公发出富有特色的大笑(在隔音玻璃那头的人可以想象),丢下剑要和他来一场肉搏,然而圣堂大师已经用手中的矛分开了两人.</p><p>Carnelian贴着玻璃看得出神,不禁又问道: “假如他真当上了守卫,就得从基本信条开始操练,那他会....”</p><p>“他会把你们这群小斗鸡的小细脖子拧断,尤其是你的, Pebble-”</p><p>不知是被重重按了把脑袋还是听见那个称呼惹得Carnelian扮了个怪相,随后他梗着脖子坚决不让第二下按低他的脑袋,“只有我妈才能管我叫Pebble, Valen指挥官! ”其他小斗鸡多磨蹭一秒,指挥官喝道“还不快滚? ”,立即将他们逐去干正事了.</p><p>顷刻长廊里只剩下两人, Carnellian抱着头盔和长官去归还武器,他刚要出声,另人却叹了口气回答了他的问题: “很难说,小孩,异乡人的精神比他表现出来的差,他连精神体都消失了.”</p><p> </p><p>Carnelian, 照亚金人的年龄来算,今年二十二岁,他身材颀长,一头红发,满脑子想要参加一场真正的战争.十六岁时分化为哨兵,精神体是白狼,一年后他通过了暗夜守卫的甄选,再经过四年的磨炼之后,他在祭台上,与那些身心都被按照暗夜守卫的方式重塑的年轻人一起宣誓永远舍弃普通人的生活,将自己的生命与元素幽灵们,而不是一位向导,相互结合,并从此以守护这些沉睡的生灵为首,直到战死的那一刻.而他们被给予的回馈不仅是成为除当朝陛下,神职高层以及梅克天神以外最受人景仰的战士阶级,同时,通过元素幽灵提升的精神力令暗夜守卫能够将自己的精神动物化为实体,在搏斗中形成独特的支援,没有敌人不对此闻风丧胆的.</p><p>Carnelian当然知道精神体对于一名守卫来讲有多重要.他又看了场内的外域人一眼,恰巧发觉外域人正冲他的方向抬起头,面具下的眼睛仿佛回盯着自己——即使他知道这并不可能.同其他第一次见到外域人的学徒一样,他心里一震,连忙收回了视线.</p><p> </p><p>不过第二日,当他被安排与外域来的新人一对一进行训练时, Carnelian倒是的确为自己的小细脖子担忧起来.</p><p>他不知道自己是不是把对这位新人能否胜任暗夜守卫的怀疑写在了脸上,但是当新人忽视了他那些佯攻动作,用老练、粗暴而高效的手段将他摔出格斗场时,他脑袋里唯一想到的就是自己待会能数出多少块淤青.外域人根本不在乎演习时应当点到为止,每一次都下了十成十的力气.剑斗时也是如此,连训练官也会被他全力的一劈震得手臂发麻. Carnelian更没撑到第三回合,来不及调整站位,那个怪人又是照着头部猛刺过来,顾不上别的,他横过剑趔趄着挡开,视线对上严重磨损的面罩后面一双如火焚烧的眼睛-他意识到对手是真打算杀了自己,或是杀了自己在那人癔病发作的眼中的无论什么形象.但是外域人在最后一刻止住了杀意,教官在一旁大声叫停,把外域人拉到一边去.</p><p> </p><p>“你可不能再整天加训了,我们已经有十三周对付恶魔的特训要完成,难道你是打算到时候冲到前线然后因为旧伤复发被抬下来-不,更糟,被当成恶魔的小点心吗? ”当Carnelian在休息室换下训练套装时,还能感到上午被外域人踢中的膝盖痛得钻心.一同集训的Quokk则是惊叹着喊了起来,“兄弟,我建议你还是学聪明点得了,你又不是上头那些老家伙(不带冒犯),他们逮着机会想和斗兽场来的新人切磋一下,我们避之唯恐不及呢! 你以为是为什么? 连教官都说他的精神状况太不稳定,简直就是一颗放在我们中间的定时炸弹,你想想,他哪天在训练中途狂化了,没准真会杀了你,你不想当那个死在失控哨兵手下的倒霉蛋吧? ”</p><p>但是Carnelian在思索上午的训练,他不由自主地想象自己如同外域人一样,以全力踢断敌人的胫骨,再用手中的金属拳套痛击其脖颈,直到它发出恐怖的断裂声.这是全凭本能的作战方式,与Carnelian接受的所有训练都不相同.外域人(他们现在都不知道他的名字,就算知道也没什么用,除开训练时间,他就像聋哑了一样)甚至不懂得保护自己的弱点,只是直觉明白什么是正确的时机,猛扑而上,使敌手晕头转向,然后给予致命一击.杀死恶魔是他在神游之前正在做的唯一一件事-杀了它们全部,如果没有武器,就用拳头和牙齿.</p><p>“放心好了,哪有什么大不了的,我已经在研究他的破绽了,战士之王怎么能害怕自己未来的同袍? ”</p><p> </p><p>“战士之王应该注意别把玻璃吃下去了,” Carnelian又一次驻留在长廊里观察陌生人的时候, Valen从另一头把它的单向透视调成双向,“你要是想看外域人怎么打架,就到里面去好好地看,我们都见识过了.”</p><p>“不...呃、我只是在看今天适不适合去打靶....”</p><p>他跑过了泛着蓝色冷光的走廊,感到脸上发烫,也许是动静太大,连正在学习使用长矛的外域人和他的陪练都停了下来.但他决意不给那边任何一个眼神.打靶场开始上传他的训练数据时,他看到一种崭新的枪械,似乎是外域人被发现时像救命稻草一样紧握在手中的那一种,被梅克科技改良成用守卫能源充能.他拿起这把枪,掂量了一下,又开始想象外域人在手中的枪耗尽子弹之前经历了什么,在他变成如今这样前,他是否也有家人和朋友呢?</p><p> </p><p>接下来的日子就这样三点一线地过去.休眠舱每日一个接一个打开,他们披戴着舷窗投来的青蓝色光线开始新的一天.</p><p>黑星仍然不祥地悬挂在努尔之环的远东方向——依照梅克天使的研究,它实际是一颗双子星,其中之一是黑洞,另一颗围绕着它,正缓慢而无可挽回地消散成炽烈的恒星风暴,它每次出现在努尔之环的上空,都预示着灾难-根据记载, Omero王驾崩的时候,这颗黑星便出现过一次.</p><p>体能训练,然后吃早餐,接着是更多训练,武器,机动支援,战场急救,交战(并不断在实践中调用暗夜守卫的准则,直至它在灵魂深处打上烙印),午餐,然后开始针对恶魔的数道特训-一边研究从前线传来的录像.中途有下午茶时间,最后是精神训练.主要是集中精神,与元素幽灵进行共鸣.晚宴也是守卫生活的一大组成部分.他们通常与自己队伍的同袍一起进餐,初代的暗夜守卫-在那样的苦难和物质缺乏下常常围坐在火堆旁边擘饼分食,并互相鼓舞士气,如今他们也保留了这样的传统——如果某位兄弟白天冒犯了你,晚宴也是用来化解矛盾的时间.外域人虽然未曾落下一天训练,却从没加入过守卫的宴席.</p><p> </p><p>由于那些被称作恶魔的诡异种族的突然袭击,努尔之环各地的见习守卫如今都被召回要塞进行紧急的加训,比如正不巧在受创最严重的泰罗若姆城驻扎的Neveni, Carnelian的好友,他在结束了疏散最后一批难民的行动后带着关于长有巨角的红色怪物的故事赶了回来.</p><p>听到消息的Carnelian刚结束晚餐就冲向传送门,去给他一个大大的熊抱. Neveni比他大一岁,精神体是狼獾,年纪轻轻却有了少年白,刚因这一役晋升为有头衔的正规军士.然而他的目光仿佛被这双眼睛见过的所有死人和鲜血变得更老了.他回抱住Pebble, 在人肩上拍了拍,再去拥抱Quokk, 随后一边与两人走去图书馆一边开始讲战场上的故事.正在同时,外域人从长廊另一头迎面经过三人,没有看他们,就消失在了其中一间白噪音室的门后.</p><p>“所以,传言是真的了? ”Neveni忍不住扭过脑袋去看,“那个‘Rip and Tear’的确当了暗夜守卫.”</p><p>Carnelian抬眉: “你认识他? 噢,你们在战场上见过,他是什么样子的? ”</p><p>“求你别开始, Neveni! Carnel打探那个外域人的底细已经有些时候了,简直着了魔一样,要么你就劝劝他别再被那家伙揍成肉酱了! ”</p><p>“实际上我没有,”Quokk的抱怨让Neveni眨了眨眼,“他在最前线,作为先锋或者是一件用后即弃的兵器,竞技场出身的斗士都是这样.至于发生了什么让Sash前辈亲自把他从战场带回来还推荐给国王,我听到的版本都不一样——你得罪他啦? ”</p><p>“没,”Carnelian一抿嘴,“我只是和他对练过,但是...但是! ”他打断要开口的Quokk, “怎么都赢不了他,所以我正琢磨着找出他的战斗方式,他的缺陷,下次就能够预判,啊,代价是让梅克机器再认识我一次,这没什么.”</p><p>“就算那是个疯狂的哨兵,行为根本称不上规律可言?? 梅克无人机都治不了你的怪想法.”</p><p>Neveni听着两人,愉快地笑了起来,“我不会劝你放弃, Pebble(被叫作Pebble的人给了他一肘),但我听过的其中一个版本是,外域人跃上一个羊角巨怪的后脖子,把它的角连同半边脸皮都撕了下来,还用角捅了它的脑子十多下,比起斗士他更像个怪物.”</p><p>“难怪是‘Rip and Tear’...”Carnelian小声.</p><p>“不过,嘿,说得我也想和他打一架了! 下回吧! ”</p><p>Quokk忧愁地看了他俩一眼: “我还是认为这种人应该活不长吧,他不知道自己是谁,也不知道自己在哪,没有元素幽灵或者向导,一点白噪音能做什么呢? ”</p><p> </p><p>他的头盔怎么了? Carnelian这天照常来到训练厅,第一眼就看到外域人从不卸下的古怪头盔破损了一大块,露出眼周的皮肤. 别这副表情,我们替他定制了训练护具包括头盔,但也得他肯换才行啊.说到底,他现在真的知道自己不在战场上吗?</p><p>年轻的见习守卫皱起眉,刚要开口说我不想和装备损坏的人当对手,余光瞥见Neveni靠在廊柱的另一侧观战,要讲的话又咽了回去.今天是模拟搏斗时间,各自挑选合意的武器或者什么都不用,以打破对方头颈部的感应器或将其约束住作为目标. Neve今早打趣说要来和外域人约一架,瞧瞧那家伙有多能耐,他可不想待会儿让Neve到处嘲弄他小心眼-不肯让人看到自己被揍扁的样子之类的.</p><p>就像Roan大公昨天提醒他的,和外域人这类敌手格斗考验的不是眼力而是战斗的直觉,“你得忘记自己学过的那些,孩子,和他先小打小闹转悠着玩儿,相互戏弄一下,再把事情变得严肃起来.”Carnelian努力调出他的战斗直觉,外域人已经双手持重剑向他全速地挥过来,紧接着转身照腰部一下,然后按住剑柄往前突刺-一套富有暗夜守卫特色的,流畅而致命的连击,几乎就要拿下他了. 真不错, 他由衷道,训练官冲他比了个噤声的手势.而Carnelian提起细剑从对手左侧接近,外域人迅速挡下它来,还动用拳脚撞向他护甲的接缝,他已经能想象那里会出现一块新的淤青了——<em>哼,他必须为此付出代价!</em> 他再次发起佯攻,即使难以察觉,他仍然感受到陌生人视线中的异样,具体说,是一种混乱不安的情绪,他为什么注意到这人的情绪? 的确和Quokk说的一样,他在打探这个人吗? 又是两分钟无果的进攻和周旋,哨兵的感知能力达到了峰值——没法取得要害的外域人正失去耐心,呼吸急促,破绽变得愈发明显.又一次地, Carnelian偏过剑往左方,这次外域人毫不犹豫地全力迎战,正是Carnelian等待的时机-他迅速转向右侧,避开剑身贴近对手,一面拨开持剑的手腕另一边以全身力量击向那人薄弱处,这一回对手没法及时地恢复平衡,他将外域人重重扫倒,按在地上.外域人的眼睛是绿色的.</p><p>教官开始倒数,他此时可以用拳或者剑打碎感应器-象征杀掉对手,赢得战斗,或者一直像这样没礼貌地盯着那人的眼睛.当然,被控制在身下的对方不可能这么轻易认输.异乡人的力量出奇地大,他弓着上身用头撞向Carnelian, 又抬膝尝试将他顶开,面罩下的喘息沉重而混浊,仿佛一头口吐白沫,急于摆脱陷阱的猛兽—</p><p>他们的视线短暂地交错了, Carnelian训练时穿戴的不是暗夜守卫那套常规护甲: 有着全封闭的头盔,目镜部位反射出荧蓝的生物光; 而是轻便可活动的面胄,一圈护栏保护他的脸,这让外域人也很容易找到他的眼睛.</p><p>就像是踩进了对方精神海的某个漩涡,几个场景短暂地闪过他的眼前,他认出它们是白噪音室的内部,墙壁上的血点,然后是天花板,以及蜂拥而来的医疗机械等等,这是今天清晨的情形? 感官提高到最高水平而导致联觉的情况,对哨兵来说并不罕见,但这漩涡的引力太过强大,他还没来得及恢复理智就被拽进了那位异星哨兵的精神图景.</p><p>而那是怎样可怕的场景......他的脚下和天空,流动着刺眼的肉红色,腥臭污滞的热空气扑面而来,放眼所见是没有尽头的虚无,他痛苦地皱起脸,感觉眼球要被这一切烫伤,<em>不对...让我离开-</em> 现实越缩越小,耳边传来不属于这个世界也不属于生者的绝望尖叫,一瞬间他认识到这些便是Neveni向他描述的、存在于所有噩梦和热病深处的可怕怪物,那些畸形的面孔和残忍的嚎叫声-恶魔! 它们从所有方向往里唯一的活物聚拢,带着嗜血和饥饿的意图. Carnelian摸到自己的剑一把挥过去,被砍成两半的恶魔在他脚下飞快地腐烂,然后又从地底伸出十多只挥舞的手-这里没有出路! 他直起武器去刺那些手,但惊恐像酸液一样溶解了他的气力,接着,就像它们切入时一样突然,他的视野重新变成干净明亮的训练大厅......重力仿佛在这段时间里自行调换了方向,外域人竟已经骑在他上方,灰绿色的眼中翻腾着汹涌的怒意. Carnelian睁大眼睛,外域人抬起他攥了有一阵子的拳头——Neveni从似乎很遥远的地方惊呼起来——发狠地一拳砸下来.感应器应声而碎.</p><p>圣堂大师和训练长官同时采取了行动,把还没来得及挥下第二拳的外域人从他身上拖走,咬着牙喊道你他妈在搞什么,这里又不是他妈的斗兽场! Carnelian从地上爬起来,手心和脖颈被冷汗浸透, Neveni从另一侧赶来拉他,并问刚才发生了什么,你的精神波动变得很怪异. Carnelian张了张嘴,一时间竟像外域人一样失去了声音.</p><p>今天够惊险了,你先带着Pebble去白噪音室吧.. Carnelian摆摆手示意自己没事,此时他只想着自己搞砸了Neveni的邀战.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>TBC.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>